Soldier, Soldier
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: Random fluff based around Harry in a uniform.


**Authors Ramble: Unfortunately I still don't own Spooks or any of the characters I'm just borrowing them so they can have some happy fun for a change. I also borrowed the title from something else that I don't own! Thanks to Lynn for the help and encouragement.**

* * *

Despite the bustle and chaos on the Grid, Ruth was keenly aware of the moment the pod doors began to revolve. Her heart pounded and her mouth felt dry as she raised her head just enough so that she could watch him walk onto the Grid. She attempted to feign indifference when she caught her first glimpse of him, framed in the glass doorway, but anyone watching would have noticed that her hands had suddenly become idle, her fingers poised, but motionless, over the keyboard which she had been pounding furiously only moments before.

The highly polished black leather boots caught her attention as their owner strode purposefully out of the pods, and her gaze moved up the boots and onto the khaki combat trousers. She noted the knife edge creases that ran along the full length of his legs and licked her lips subconsciously as she hungrily followed the crease up to the thick muscular thighs. She silently thanked whoever it was that had determined to put Harry in an army uniform, as her eyes feasted on his camouflaged chest and broad shoulders. By the time her eyes landed on his familiarly handsome face she was rather flushed and in desperate need of a glass of water. The subtle turn of his head towards her desk increased her heart rate further, his eyes locked with hers and she was powerless to look away. They shared an intense look and for those moments she felt as if they were the only two people in the universe. He managed to communicate more to her with one look than any man had ever been able to. She hoped he could read her eyes just as effectively, a mixture of joy and longing tinged with an edge of frustration as their moment was interrupted.

"Juliet's waiting to brief you Harry, she's in your office." Adam paused a second as Harry pulled a face on spotting Juliet seated behind his desk. "She's not in the best of moods either."

"That'll make a change then." The two men shared a brief smile before going their separate ways.

Harry walked the short distance to his office, acutely aware of her eyes following his every movement and it took all his self-control not to turn round and smile flirtatiously at her. Instead, he took a deep breath and marched into his office to face Juliet.

It had taken the best part of an hour for Juliet to bring Harry up-to-date on everything that had happened in his absence. Annoyed that she remained behind his desk the entire time they were in there and that she insisted on informing him about how well she had managed the team whilst he was 'off playing soldier', he was glad when she finally took his hint and left. He followed her out onto the Grid, breathing a sigh of relief as she exited through the pods – he doubted that he would ever get used to working with her again. As he surveyed the office before him, his gaze inevitably fell upon her desk, seeking her out. He was disappointed not to find her there and wondered, fleetingly, where she had disappeared to.

--

Ruth struggled through the double doors in the corridor, only just managing to keep a tenuous hold on the stack of files she cradled in her arms as she headed back from the Registry. The files scattered across the polished floor as her arm was grasped firmly and she was pulled into the shadows. She gave a startled cry until a familiar pair of eyes locked with hers, his warm chocolate gaze causing her stomach to flutter and her mind to go blank. He advanced upon her, trapping her against the wall with his body and offering her a wicked smile seconds before his mouth descended upon hers. His talented lips moved between her own, teasing her with sensual kisses and small brushes of his tongue. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and swept his tongue into her mouth in the same moment that she caressed his backside and pulled him closer to her.

The kiss rapidly became heated, both lost in the sensation of finally being in one another's arms. Her hands moved to his head, fingers weaving into his hair as his tongue stroked against hers determinedly. He tore his mouth from hers, panting slightly from the lack of oxygen, a smug smile playing about his lips as his eyes travelled over her and he extracted his body from hers.

"I missed you," he stated, quietly, giving her one last look before walking away.

The sound of his measured footsteps as he retreated down the corridor was all she could hear as she slowly moved from the wall and bent down to retrieve her forgotten files. She allowed herself to bask in the warmth that his words and actions had created, an almost giddy joy coursing through her veins at the knowledge that he had been longing for a private reunion as much as she had. Files collected and respectable analyst facade firmly back in place, she followed his example and headed back to the Grid. A smile flirted at the corners of her mouth as she resolved to show him that he had been missed too. And soon.

--

Three hours later, Ruth leant back in her chair as she tried to work the kinks out of her neck. The Grid was eerily quiet thanks to most of the team being out in the field doing what they did best. Due to the lateness of the hour, Harry appeared from his office and sent most of the desk officers home to get a few hours much needed sleep, but one look from Ruth had told him that she would not be going anywhere in the foreseeable future and he had decided not to argue with her. Instead, he had instructed her to at least go and have some food and a cup of coffee, and had rolled his eyes at her good naturedly when, ten minutes later; she appeared in his office with two cups of coffee and a packet of biscuits.

"I thought you might be hungry too," she stated as she thrust the packet of Ginger Snaps towards him. "Best I could do, I'm afraid."

He smiled at her and reached for the packet, the rustle of the cellophane sounding amazingly loud in the otherwise quiet office. A small giggle escaped her as she watched him wrestle with the packet which was stubbornly refusing to open. A raised eyebrow and a slight turn of the head from him made her laugh more but she took pity on him and offered to open them. He refused, as she had known he would, and she moved to perch on the edge of his desk, grinning at him madly.

"Two weeks training with the SAS and here you aren't even able to open a packet of biscuits. Did you miss that part of the course?!"

"Hmmmph," he muttered before shooting her a triumphant grin as he finally won the battle with the packaging.

"I, uh, before in the corridor, I-I didn't get chance to say..."

He leant forward and placed a warm hand on top of her left knee. "I know, Ruth, it's ok."

"You know what?"

"That you missed me too. You don't have to get nervous about telling me that."

"No, that's not it." At his crest fallen look, she hurriedly rambled on. "Not that I didn't miss you. I really did, I mean I was just starting to get used to their being an 'us' and spending a lot more time together, so I definitely missed you not being there. I wouldn't be nervous about telling you that, not that you don't make me nervous because sometimes you do, but only in a good way and now I'm starting to not make any sense so I think I'll just be quiet now..."

Harry stood up and moved in front of her. Reaching out, he traced his right thumb across the swell of her bottom lip brushing an errant crumb away as he did so.

"It made perfect sense to me." His loving whisper and the movement of his thumb lulling her into a sense of security. "Tell me what you were going to say before I interrupted you."

He was intrigued by the sudden splash of pink that stained her cheeks before she spoke.

"Well, I-I uh, was just going to say that the uniform suits you. I think you look good in it."

Despite her initial embarrassment, she was starting to warm to her topic and had to give herself a stern mental warning not to reveal too much of her thoughts…like how she would much rather see him _out_ of the uniform and would be more than a willing volunteer to help him remove it. They had agreed to take things slowly and so far had not moved past the very enjoyable stage of kissing. She had a feeling that offering to strip him of his army uniform whilst at work and in his office might be considered as rushing things.

"Well that explains why you licked your lips every time I passed your desk today!"

"Oh God, did I?!" she looked mortified at the thought and, as a result, it took her a few moments longer to realise that he was laughing. "You sod! You only passed me once! You're winding me up aren't you?"

"Yes," he admitted, chuckling, as he dodged the playful punch aimed at his shoulder, capturing her wrist in his hand as he leant down and covered her mouth with his. The kiss consumed them both and before long it began to spiral out of control.

"Harry..." she breathed in between kisses, "come home with me."

His eyes searched hers and he nodded, having found what he was looking for. He needed to be certain that this was what she wanted - as much as he wanted to sweep her into his arms and carry out of the building and all the way to his bedroom, he wasn't about to take that step if there was a hint of doubt on her part. He sealed his acceptance of her offer with a light but passionate kiss, lingering just long enough to make her tremble before pulling away completely. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her from the desk and led her across the dark and deserted office, smiling to himself about the turn of events. He noted that it was possibly the only time he had ever left work at 3 am with a smile on his face and, as much as he usually hated his annual training with the SAS, he didn't think he had ever been quite as thankful for it as he was right at that moment.


End file.
